Imperfection
by Satoorihoya
Summary: Twenty-one year old Hyuuga Hinata has been single her whole life and now she is sure she is ready for a relationship. Little did she know that committing herself to someone else was not as easy as she had thought. [AU]


**Summary:** Twenty-one year old Hyuuga Hinata has been single her whole life and now she is sure she is ready for a relationship. Little did she know that committing herself to someone else was not as easy as she had thought.

**Words Count:** 1,395

**Rated:** K

**A/N:** I don't know how I came up with this plot. I personally was not satisfied with the outcome but since I finished this one-shot, I wanted to share it. I hope you guys will enjoy it though!

/

She met him through a friend, a friend that both of them knew dearly.

He was all tall, handsome, tan skin and blonde hair that made Hinata attracted to him at first sight. After, was his bright personality, sometimes dorky and charming smile that made her fall for him, hard. He was everything she could have ask for in a man.

Their first date was not fancy but she never minded that because being with him alone was enough. Their first kiss – more like her first kiss – was like watching fireworks boom high up in the night sky. She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet because she had the most amazing, handsome, and perfect boyfriend.

He treated her gently, cared for her as if she were a diamond and talked to her in the sweetest way that made her stomach tickled every time. Ones who saw their relationship would talk of envy and wished that they were in Hinata's place.

He was the first person she ever showed her naked form to and was sure going to be her last. That night, he made love to her in the most painful yet, passionate way that would forever last in her mind. She knew she was not his first but she paid no mind to that.

Everything was perfect, ten months together was enough for the carefree girl to imagine her life with her boyfriend. She could see him playing with their kids whose name could be Boruto for the boy and Himawari for the girl. That is, if he did have the same set of mind like her though. She was going a little overboard but hey, who said she couldn't think of the future? All girls were like that.

Were they?

It was surprising how all the wonderful time she had with her amazing blonde boyfriend went down the drain within a blink of an eye.

It was an hour passed eight and her date was not present yet. She decided to wait for him outside their usual restaurant; Ichirakus, remembering that he had once told her he didn't want to enter the place alone. She kept that in mind and stayed on the same spot. Two hours passed still he never showed up.

Hinata called him, once because she thought he was perhaps busy and she didn't want to be a bother. When she pulled out her phone from her pocket again after the third hour passed, a gush of wind hit her skin and immediately, it began raining. She squeaked, her hair getting soaked by the second and ran under the Ichiraku roof for cover.

Hinata had stood under there for another good hour until finally realizing that her date was never going to show up. That night, Hinata walked home with the rain pouring down on her, forgetting that she could have just taken a cab or a bus. The next day, she paid the price with a high fever.

Still, her boyfriend never called her or texted her back.

A week later, Hinata found herself worried and a little depressed. She called the male multiples times now, texted him whenever she had time and still he never answered her back, not even an _'I'm okay'_.

When she went to his place, he wasn't there. His house was dark, empty. No one came to open the door for her and greeted her with a big grin, following with a desperate kiss. Nothing. She cried that night, not knowing what to do.

Hinata was a naïve girl, always thinking of the positive things. She didn't want to report her boyfriend missing because he was twenty-two and knew that the police wouldn't do much. So she stayed quiet in her home as dark circles began showing underneath her eyes.

Where was her boyfriend?

A day after the first week, Hinata was sitting inside the coffee shop that she and her boyfriend usually went to in the morning. Maybe it was her instincts or maybe it was because she could sense him but turning her head a little to the left, there, at the cashier, she saw him. There he was with his bright golden hair that she knew so well.

Her face fell when she saw that he was not alone. He wasn't with a person she knew or a guy, he was with another girl. She was taller than her, her hair was shorter and dyed in a bright pink color. Her body was much slender, she had a body of a model and it was hard to admit but maybe the girl matched him even more than Hinata did.

They were smiling, laughing perhaps and it hurt the young Hyuuga dearly. Why was he with her? Were they dating? Did he stop calling her because he had found someone new? Someone better than her?

Her eyes furrowed when the blonde man turned around and locked eyes with her. His eyes widened immediately, shocked at her presence. Hinata frowned, knowing he did not want anything to do with her anymore as he turned away.

She decided to be the bigger person, not wanting to cause a scene so she stood up from her table and walked towards the exit. It was only in a matter of second when Hinata was pulled from the wrist and dragged out the café. She gasped when her shoulders were held and suddenly she was faced with the only man she had not seen for a week.

"Hinata." He said, almost in a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

The young Hyuuga could only stared at the blonde man before her, her tears threatening to fall. _What are you doing here? _She was supposed to ask him that. Why was he asking all the questions? Why was he the one who looked worried and hurt?

Her head dropped to the floor and she finally cried, unable to hold back her tears. Why did he look like the victim when he was the one who left her without a trace?

"Hina –"

"I waited for you, you know?" She stated, cutting the male off, "I waited for four and a half hours that night and you never showed up!" Tears were streaming down her face now as she looked up to the tall male, "Where were _you_?"

The male was to open his mouth and replied when the door to the café opened suddenly and the pink hair girl stepped out, looking for him. She turned her head at their direction, spotting them immediately, "Naruto, what are you do – oh, is this her?"

"Ah, Sa – Sakura." He stuttered, a dark blush adoring his cheeks. He turned back to Hinata, seeing her red nose and teary eyes then back to the pink hair girl whose name was Sakura, "Yes, this is Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata who I told you about. And Hinata, this is Haruno Sakura; my childhood friend." He faintly smiled as he looked into those beautiful lavender eyes that he missed oh-so-much.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hinata-san. Naruto could never keep his mouth shut whenever he talks about you. Well, I better get going, Sasuke is probably waiting for me." Sakura chirped, turning around to leave only to stop suddenly and faced the two again, "Ah and one more thing, Naruto. You better stop ignoring her and tell her the truth this time." She warned, almost in a motherly way.

The blonde shyly smiled, scratching the back of his head as he nodded and the pinknette left. He turned back to the timid girl who was still locked between him and the wall, "Hinata, we need to talk but this is not the right place."

The two found themselves at his place, the place that Hinata had tried to find him at but failed. She sat crisscrossed on his couch as Naruto walked back from the kitchen with two cups of water, one on each hand. The blonde set himself down next to her, facing directly at her and inhaled a deep huff as he took her hands in his.

"Why did you ignore me for a whole week?" Naruto pinned his lips shut, taken back by his usual shy girlfriend's sudden demeanor. How did she become so blunt within a week or had she always been this way and he just missed it?

He looked down at their locked hands, realizing how much he missed her small, fragile ones. And as if not wanting to let go of her hands, he interlock her fingers with his, squeezing it tightly. Letting out a sigh, he lifted his head and looked up back at her.

"Hinata, I –"

"What happened to your face?" She asked, finally realizing the dark purple mark just above his unique whisker marks. She had missed seeing them so much, "Who did this to you?" She lifted her free hand to touch it gently, making sure not to press it too hard.

The young blonde winced, hissing a little and Hinata pulled her hand back quickly. She bit her bottom lips, staring at him sorrowfully, wondering why he was so badly injured.

"Neji." Naruto replied, catching the girl off guard immediately.

"What?"

The male furrowed his brows, sighing heavily as he slumped his shoulders down. He didn't want to tell Hinata anything, didn't want her to hate anyone but he also didn't want to lie to her. He had ignored her for a week and it felt like hell because all he wanted was her touch, her kisses and her love.

So he went ahead and told her what happened that night when they were supposed to meet at Ichirakus. He told her of his encounter on the way there, how he was suddenly cornered into a wall by three Hyuugas, one of them, her dearest cousin; Neji.

"They didn't want us to meet anymore." He explained, feeling guilty for ever having thoughts of leaving Hinata just because someone told him to. "I was told that you were getting engaged, that you had even agreed to it. I –"

"Why would you think that?" Hinata frowned.

The male shrugged lamely, unable to look at the girl in the eyes, afraid of seeing her hurt. He grabbed her other hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it before he took the courage to look at her, "Because… because I guess I'm just dumb like that." He snorted, laughing by himself only. Hinata was not amused.

"Na –"

"Look, I know what I did was stupid and it hurt you but – but I was hurt too, okay?" He blurted out, surprising the girl, "I tried my very best to not call you back or to answer your calls and I – I did. When you came to knock on my door, I was home but I only chose not to open it because I knew I would not be able to let you go if I saw you. Do you know how hard it was for me to do that? Meeting you today was not supposed to happened, Hinata." Naruto sighed, "But it did and – and now I can't let you go. Hinata, you can't go marry someone else."

Naruto let out a loud _'Oof" _as Hinata jumped on top of him, her arms circling around his torso and her head leaned against his broad chest. He soften up when he heard her whimpered and wrapped his arms around her also.

"You're so cruel." Hinata cried, "You only thought of yourself. Who said I was going to marry anyone else but you?"

Naruto chuckled, letting a tear fall from his eyes also as he kissed the petite girl on her head, "I'm sorry." He replied then it clicked in his mind on what she just said. He grabbed Hinata by the cheeks, making her look at him and tilted his head, "Not gonna marry anyone else but _me?_" He mocked, smirking when the girl was unable to reply back.

The blonde laughed, holding onto Hinata tighter when she tried to get off of him, "Come on, say it again."

"No." She protested.

"Come on."

"No."

Naruto huffed then flipped their bodies as she now lay under him, "Fine," He stated, "then I'll just have to make you." He leaned down suddenly, capturing her lips with his in a desperate kiss. She returned the kiss just as equally, missing how his rough lips felt on her soft ones. She missed him so much.

And the two spent the cold night together alone, making the room heat up. It was a night for only the two of them as they pushed aside all the bad things, vowing to take care of them later.

/

**If there were any confusion, feel free to ask or tell me. I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot. Once again, I was not very satisfied with it but I hope you guys were. Thank you! **


End file.
